Un métier pas si simple
by Zombie-snail
Summary: Son métier est compliqué, dur et de temps en temps, il doit relever des taches horribles, mais c'est grâce à cela qu'il a fait une drôle et attirante rencontre. Hijack


**_Coucou, oh fan du Hijack !_**  
 ** _C'est en regardant un épisode de South park qui m'a donné de l'inspiration pour cet os. Celui-ci se nomme "La meilleure gagneuse de Butters"._**  
 ** _Et la petite idée qui est née lorsque j'étais au boulot m'a paru bien sympathique mais surtout comique._**  
 ** _J'espère que cela le sera pour vous aussi._**  
 ** _Bonne lecture bande de petits insectes hors la loi._**

* * *

Il leva les yeux au ciel, une clope à la bouche, attendant patiemment sur un trottoir aux alentours de vingt-trois heures, un vendredi soir.  
Le jeune homme au yeux vert, avait maintenant l'habitude de faire ce genre de chose, il y était forcé, à ce qu'il parait sa mère aussi était passé par là, et il trouvait celle-ci bien courageuse!  
Mais tout de même c'était exagérer. Il était encore jeune. Il débutait et voilà ce qu'on lui faisait faire ! C'était injuste.

Alors qu'il humait une bouffée de nicotine, le calmant légèrement, une voiture de couleur grise s'arrêta doucement à sa hauteur. Il comprit très vite et jeta sa cigarette, l'écrasant au sol et s'avança avec une démarche presque féline vers l'inconnu. Il se pencha en avant, et lui offrit son plus beau sourire avant de dire :

-Salut, mon beau, vous avez envie de vous envoyer en l'air ?

L'homme déglutis, et regarda de chaque côté, vérifiant qu'aucune personne ne se trouvait dans les environs.

-Combien est-ce que vous prenez ? Demanda l'homme aux cheveux blonds  
-La pipe, c'est vingt euros, pour baiser, c'est cinquante. Répondit le châtain, en lui lançant un clin d'œil aguicheur.

Il hocha la tête, l'invitant à monter, ce que le jeune homme, habillé d'une chemise verte, complètement ouverte et d'un jean noir moulant et d'une paire de converses noires, fit. Il s'installa confortablement sur le siège avant, mettant sa ceinture de sécurité par réflexe.  
L'inconnu démarra le véhicule, et se dirigea dans un endroit plus tranquille, moins visible. Celui-ci se mit dans une ruelle, à l'abri des regards, où aucune âme n'était présente, et ne risquait de l'être

-Ici, c'est bon mon chou, fit-il d'une voix mielleuse, qui avait l'air d'exciter le conducteur qui coupa le moteur.

Ils avaient enlevés leurs ceintures de sécurité, mais le plus âgé posa sa main droite sur la cuisse du châtain caressant celle-ci.

-Donc...Vous êtes sûr de vouloir faire cela ?...

...Comme réponse, il lui tendit de l'argent, ce qui en tout devait bien faire soixante-dix euros. Il se rapprocha de lui et susurra à son oreille de sa voix grave "Je vais te défoncer mon mignon".  
Un peu plus loin, au même moment, un homme se frappa le front, disant à voix "Ho putain le con".  
Cette phrase eut pour effet, d'énerver le jeune adulte, des veines pulsant contre son front . En une fraction de seconde, il s'était relevé, saisit un canif de sa poche et un badge avant de hurler "BOUGE PAS ! T'EST PIÉGÉ ENFOIRÉ ! Je suis UN FLIC!"

Le conducteur choqué se plaqua contre sa porte, la bouche grande ouverte, articulant un petit "Quoi?"

-Tu vas aller en taule pour avoir sollicité un prostitué connard !

* * *

Une petite patrouille de police se fit entendre à la fin de sa phrase et s'occupa du compte du blond. Il sortit de force et fut menotté contre la voiture, alors que le jeune flic sortit en vitesse de celle-ci. Il rangea son arme avant de gratter son jean, ou plus précisément l'endroit où il s'était fait toucher.  
Cela le répugnait.  
Pourquoi faisait-il cela ? Sur demande de son père, le chef de la police, qui avait besoin d'un homme sur le terrain pour jouer à l'attrape pigeons, l'attrape couillon, et que s'il refusait, il pourrait toujours l'emmerder chez lui.  
La vie était dure pour le petit Harold.

Son père lui tapota l'épaule, le félicitant pour sa nouvelle capture. Il leva une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel, tirant la gueule.

-Bon, on a fini les conneries maintenant ? Je peux rentrer à la maison ? Je ne suis même pas censé bosser à cette heure moi. Et j'ai froid !  
-Non,-fils, on n'a pas encore terminé, d'ailleurs la prochaine fois, évite de hurler.

Harold était outré, faisant les gros yeux, il s'exclama tout en boutonnant sa chemise :

-Éviter ? J'aurais aimé te voir à ma place papa ! Ce n'est pas toi qui dois endurer tout cela !  
-Je pensais que tu aimais bien ça, plaisanta Stoik.  
-Ce n'est pas parce que j'aime les hommes que j'aime me faire toucher par des porcs.

Il se massa les tempes, soupirant, alors que son père riait à pleine voix, avant de lui taper dans le dos.

-Allez, on fait cela une dernière fois et je te laisse ton week-end de libre.  
-C'est cela, on y croit.

Il retira le micro planqué dans la poche de sa chemise et la tendit à son père qui le regardait d'un air indifférent.

-À chaque fois, tu me sors cela et à chaque fois, tu ne tiens pas ta promesse !  
-ce n'est pas de la faute de tes collègues s'il tombe malade non ? Tu n'en veux quand même pas à Louis Yates de s'être fait tirer dessus ?

Le jeune haddock croisa les bras et regarda au sol. Non, ce n'était pas de leurs fautes, mais cela le faisait bien chier quand même. Il souffla et remit le micro à sa place.  
Et le voilà reparti pour un tour.

* * *

Il s'était re mit à la même place que tout à l'heure, attendant dans le froid, un connard qui s'arrêterait pour le récupérer. Il se demandait bien comment les prostitués pouvaient oser faire ce genre de chose avec ces sacs à merde, comme il aimait bien les appelés, mais il se souvenait que si la vie n'était pas une salope, il n'y aurait pas de raison pour qu'ils en soient là, ni que lui-même soit flic.

Il se frottait les bras, fermant sa chemise, tentant de se réchauffer un minimum, mais rien à faire, cela n'aiderait pas. Avec un peu de chance, il allait crever de froid avant le prochain porc qui viendrait, se dit-il, se demandant si cela faisait chier son père.  
Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'allumer une nouvelle cigarette, une voiture bleue s'arrêta à sa hauteur. Il rangea ces affaire et arbora un visage joyeux, alors que dans sa tête, il maudissait le nouveau venu. Comme toujours, il s'avança, attendant que la vitre s'ouvre.  
Quand il vit enfin l'homme dedans, il ne put se demander s'il était tombé sur un albinos, tant sa couleur de cheveux le dérangeait, ne remarquant pas qu'il avait le rouge aux joues, en plus de regarder le sol. Harold posa sa question habituelle et eue une réponse hésitante, ce qui le fit hausser les sourcils.

-vous êtes sur mon chou ?  
-Je...ouai... Je crois.  
-Bon... Vous avez de l'argent avec vous ?  
-On m'a dit que cent euros devraient suffire.  
-En effet, c'est largement suffisant. Vous m'ouvrez alors ?

Toujours avec le sourire, il pointa du doigt le verrou baissé qui bloquait la porte.

-Euh, oui ! Pardon !

Il débloqua la porte, lui permettant d'entrer. Quand il fut enfin assis Haddock ne put résister à lui demander.

-Excusez-moi mon beau, mais vous est albinos ou vous vous faite vieux ?  
-Ho non, voyons ! J'ai juste vu mes parents mourir devant mes yeux, ce qui m'a provoqué un énorme traumatisme et maintenant je m'amuse à tuer les gens la nuit par pur plaisir !

Il haussa un sourcil, avant d'étirer un nouveau sourire, réellement amusé.

-Je me suis juste teint, j'aime bien cette couleur.

C'était bien la première fois qu'il avait une conversation "normale" avec un de ces inconnus et qui l'amusait. Il en était lui-même troublé. Mais il savait ce que ce mec voulait et sa mine se renfrogna quelques instants avant de reprendre son rôle, et le masque enjoué qu'il m'était avec eux.

L'argenté lui demanda en se triturant les doigts :

-Ho fait, tu... Veux-le faire ou ?

Il avait parlé rapidement, comme s'il avait honte de demander cela.

-Ou tu veux mon mignon, tant que l'on s'amuse.

Il avait penché la tête sur le côté, lui faisant un clin d'œil et plaça sa main sur son épaule, "désirant" la caresser, mais la retira aussi vite pour se tenir le nez, alors qu'il se mit à éternuer.

-Mon dieu, c'est fou comme il fait froid, se plaint Harold, se frottant les bras, alors qu'il pouvait se douter que son père criait en ce moment qu'il interprète son rôle correctement, et qu'il ne joue pas au malade.

Même entrain de crever, son père le ferait bosser, cet homme était fou !

-En même temps, tu avoueras que ce n'est pas une tenue à tenir chaud. Osa dire le conducteur.  
-Comme si j'allais attirer du monde en portant une doudoune.  
-Je suis sûr qu'une doudoune rose fluo t'irait à merveille !

Il pouffa de rire, très vite suivit de Haddock qui continuait de le trouver de plus en plus sympathique avant de s'insulter mentalement.  
Le jeune homme aux yeux azur regarda à l'arrière et saisit un vêtement qui trainait avant de le lui tendre.

-Tiens, met cela, ça pourra te réchauffer le temps de quelques minutes…

Surpris, Harold le regarda, puis le linge et le saisit.

-... Un vrai gentleman, étonnant.  
-non, c'est une chose normale, du moins je trouve.

Le châtain vit son sourire, qui était plus que sincère et commençais à se sentir mal vis-à-vis de lui-même. Mais au fond, il continuait de se dire que c'était un dégueulasse et qu'il devait sortir ce genre de chose aux autres putes qu'il avait déjà dû croiser.  
Il secoua, sa tête de droite à gauche et, finalement, articula.

-Bon, on y va ? On ne va pas passer toute la nuit à causer quand même.  
-Hum...Je...Oui…

Harold ne prêta pas attention à l'air déçu du jeune homme qui démarra la voiture, tremblant légèrement. Après une minute de route, et une ruelle de trouver.  
Ils enlevèrent tous les deux leurs ceintures...  
De sécurité.  
Et se mirent face à face, alors que le jeune policier posa son habituelle question, dont la réponse affirmative ferait venir ses collègues.

-Donc, vous êtes sûr de vouloir faire cela ?  
-Je…

Il le regarda dans les yeux, se perdant dans les émeraudes avant de baisser la tête, complètement rouge et d'y cacher ses mains dedans.

-Non, je ne peux pas !

Harold arqua de nouveau un sourcil, étonné.

-Je suis vraiment désolé de vous faire perdre votre temps, mais je ne peux pas !  
-... Et pourquoi, donc ? Voulu savoir la fausse prostitué.  
-Je ne peux pas vous le dire ! Vous ne pourrez pas comprendre !  
-... Vous êtes puceau en fait.

Le conducteur vira au rouge écarlate, en se relevant, surpris, gêné, et honteux qu'il ait découvert aussi rapidement.

-Il n'y a pas de mal, vous savez. Mais j'aimerais savoir pourquoi vous vouliez faire votre première fois avec un parfait inconnu, qui pourrait vous refiler des saloperies et vous laisser une sale impression.  
-C'était un pari... Un pari stupide avec des potes, qui m'ont fait du chantage si je ne le faisais pas...  
-idée intelligente...Vos amis sont vraiment des personnes sympathiques.

Il croisa les bras, fermant les yeux.

-Vous n'avez pas à leur obéir, une première fois, c'est important, et mieux vaux le faire avec quelqu'un que l'on aime.  
-... C'est drôle qu'une personne comme toi me dit cela

Il rigola, osant montrer sa tête et son sourire, qui commençait à faire fondre l'apprenti.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi, vous parlez.  
-Tu es un prostitué…  
-Mais cela ne veut pas nécessairement dire que j'ai été cela toute ma vie.  
-Mais tes parents, ça ne leur pose pas de problème ? Enfin, je ne pense pas qu'il soit au courant de cette chose abjecte…

Harold explosa de rire.

-Ho si ! Cela attriste ma mère que je doive faire cela, mais cela ne dérange pas mon père, c'est même lui qui m'y a poussé ! Ce boulot, c'est de famille ! C'est même forcé !

Il avait haussé le ton à la fin de sa phrase, dont son père en l'écoutant avait regardé sur le côté, un peu honteux, avant de se dire qu'il ne voyait pas de quoi il parlait.  
L'homme aux yeux bleus pencha la tête sur le côté, intrigué.

-Mais amis sont sympathique, mais tes parents m'ont l'air de l'être aussi.

Harold lui sourit.

-Si je puis vous demander, vous n'avez pas pensé à l'idée de leur mentir?  
-Je suis un mauvais menteur, je dois l'avouer, et je n'essaye jamais de l'être, ma mère ne me la fait que trop rentrer dans la tête. Et c'est en étant que trop sincère que mes anciens compagnons m'ont largué.

Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne, regardant sur le côté avant de soupirer. Les yeux émeraude le fixèrent un moment. Il le trouvait... Incroyable. Le "dégueulasse" dans sa tête s'était transformé en adorable. Il aimait bien cet inconnu en fait, et il avait envie d'en savoir plus sur lui. Il fouilla dans sa seconde poche du jean, celle ne possédant pas le couteau, et sortit un petit bloc notee et un stylo. Habituellement, il aimait bien y marquer des idées qu'il pourrait dessiner quand il avait le temps, et se mit à écrire, tout en lui parlant.

-Ce n'est pas un mal d'être honnête, et cela me fait plaisir de rencontrer quelqu'un comme vous. Mais je dois y aller, j'ai des gens qui attendent mes services, mais je vous souhaite de réussir dans l'avenir.

Il lui tendit le papier en posant son index sur sa bouche, lui disant de ne dire aucun mot. Il avait sursauté, mais lu ce qui était inscrit sur la feuille avant de sursauter à nouveau de surprise.

 **"Si tu aimes la sincérité, rencontrons-nous demain au café de Dreamworks à midi."**

-...D'accord…  
-Sur ce, bonne soirée monsieur.

Il ne put résister et déposa un baiser sur sa joue, qui eut pour effet, de ce simple contact, d'électriser le jeune homme qui cessa de respirer quelques secondes. Quand il reprit ces esprits, Haddock était déjà sorti de sa voiture. Alors qu'il commença à perdre son sang-froid, il aperçut son pull et le prit avant de sortir la tête et le bras a l'extérieur de la vitre.

-Attends ! Prends-le, je te l'offre !

Harold se retourna et lui offrit un sourire sincère, avant de se rapprocher et de récupérer le pull, l'enfilant.

-Merci encore.

Il le salua de la main et partit avant de parler à haute voix.

-Je rentre à la maison comme promis, pas de chantage pour ce week-end, j'ai un rendez vous. Bonne nuit.

Il mit la capuche sur sa tête et apprécia la petite chaleur que celle-ci lui apportait, rangeant ses mains dans les poches du pull avant de s'arrêter, ayant trouvé quelque chose dedans. Il ressortit sa trouvaille et tomba sur une carte d'identité. Harold sourit et rangea la carte avant de pensée tout haut "J'ai hâte d'être à demain, Jack Frost."

End

* * *

 _ **1 : j'avais dit a une madame qu'il y aurais du sang et finalement y'en a pas eu, parce que je l'ai toujours pas fini et que j'ai besoins de détail sur certaine scène, désolé x'D**_  
 _ **2 : Ma chere Ano, si tout se passe bien tu aura enfin l'os hijack pirate que je t'ai promis bientot (lui aussi il commence a grandir. Je veux faire court bordel ;-;'''')**_  
 _ **3 : Si je suis censé écrire une suite a cet os, y'aura une scene de cul. mais je ne le ferais pas. j'ai la flemme. et assez de chose comme ça a écrire.**_  
 _ **4 : j'espère que cet os vous a plus, amusé,! a bientôt, et bisous tout le monde °^°**_

 _ **Powo, l'escargot zombie bourrée †**_


End file.
